


Memories

by Moonfire810



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, They aren't actually siblings fyi, it's more of a bff/sibling type relationship, just snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: Just memories from Kimbr's childhood





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Kimbr, come on!”  The small blue eyed boy gave a large grin as he looked back at the one, who was about 3 years younger than him. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Nyx that’s not fair! I’m not as quick as you!” The little girl blew a few strands of her white-blonde hair out of her face and continued to run after her friend

_ “Wait up you two!” Another voice shouted from behind her. Libertus tried his best to catch up to the two, who always seemed to be just a smudge quicker than him.  _ **_Now_ ** _ that was what was unfair.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The blonde looked back at him and skidded to a stop before turning around and going back to help him catch up to Nyx as well.  _ _   
_ _ Nyx stopped when he noticed Kimbr was no longer following him and looked back as she grabbed Libertus’s hand and gave him a grin.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “How about we split the sundae when we both win?” She asked. 

_ Libertus nodded. “Okay.”  _

_ “Ready?” She asked, tilting her head, pulling th _ _ e small dagger her mother had given her. _

_ “Yeah.” He held out his own dagger.  _

_ The two counted to three before flinging said daggers forward and then warping to them. “We’re gonna catch you Nyx!” They declared as they continued to chase after him. _

_ “Yeah right!” Nyx then took off again with the two right behind him, giggling like there was no tomorrow. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimbr and Nyx get into a fight in the mud, but Kimbr had just got to try on her new belly dancing outfit that her teacher had worked so hard on making for the girl.

_ “Take it back!” Kimbr shouted, pinning Nyx down into the small puddle of mud that the two were currently fighting in. _

_ Nyx just laughed and wiggled out of her grip before turning the tables on her and pushing her back into the mud.  “Why? It seems to be true if you’re so defensive about it.” _

_ The small girl glared at her brother like friend. “I do not have a crush on Kyle!” She said getting up.  _

_ The blonde had been wearing a dark blue belly dancing outfit but now said outfit was caked with mud from fighting with Nyx in it. She tackled Nyx into the mud again when he shook his head. They wrestled until some shouting was heard and Kimbr’s parents and some of the neighbors ran over to grab the two and pull them apart.   _ __   
_   
_ __ “What in the world are you two doing???” Kimbr’s father pulled back the girl and held her back while she tried to escape his grip to keep fighting Nyx who was being held back by one of Kimbr’s neighbors.  

_ "He’s spreading a rumor that I have a crush on Kyle when I don’t!” She hissed.  _

_ "You do too!” Nyx said. “Stop lying and just say you do!” _

_ The adults exchanged a look and Kimbr’s mom walked over. _

_ “Kimbr Safire!” She snapped. “Look at you, you ruined that outfit that your teacher worked so hard on making!” _

_ Kimbr immediately stopped struggling and her eyes widen. She had pissed off her mother, this wasn’t a good thing. Nyx slowly stopped struggling as well and watched Kimbr’s expression change from one of anger to one of worry. He felt slightly bad for this whole situation and the fact that she was going to have to deal with her mom being angry. _

_ “Nyx Ulric.” Her mother said. The young boy looked over at her mother in surprise when she said his full name. “And look at you. You are covered in mud and are the reason why Kimbr has ruined that outfit.”  _

_ Kimbr frowned slightly and looked over at Nyx who was now looking hurt. She felt bad and broke out of her father’s grip before running over to Nyx and pulling him out of the neighbors grip and hugging him. He hugged her back and the two didn’t break apart. _

_ “He didn’t mean too…” Kimbr said softly. _

_ “I was just worried that she did have a crush on a guy that was really rude to everyone else in class…” Nyx said. _

_ The parents frowned and sighed. Kimbr’s mother crossed her arms and stared at the two as they stayed close, not wanting to get into trouble.  _

_ “What am I going to do with you two.” She sighed softly. _


End file.
